Marcus Stacker/Quotes
The following is a list of quotes said by Pete Stacker. Halo: Combat Evolved Scripted Dialog *"Go, go, go! Pile out people, let's move!" - In the beginning of the level The Silent Cartographer. *"Hey, I didn't know you made house calls, Foehammer!" - To Carol Rawley after killing all the Covenant forces in the beach, level, The Silent Cartographer. *"Second Squad! Ready to roll, soon as everybody's topside!" *"Dammit! Okay, people, we got company comin', let's set the table. Engage enemy forces on sight!" - After Foehammer informed the Second Squad about Covenant air forces approaching. *"Negative! They're closin' in too fast, negative!" - When Cortana suggested to engage the enemy inside the structure. *"Chief! You gotta find the Cartographer! We'll keep 'em busy as long as we can!" Halo 2 Scripted Dialog *"We're operational ma'am. Barely. Our pilots didn't make it. - When Cortana asks about his status. *"Chief! Glad you could make it. Crash site's on the other side of this hotel, Chief. Covenant are crawling all over it. Follow me." - When you have reached the area. *"Stay outta sight." - In the Hotel Zanzibar corridor. *"Could use you on the gun, Chief!" - Driving the Gauss Warthog, Level Metropolis. *"I'll drive." - On the first Gondola, level Regret . Halo 3 Scripted Dialog Some of these quotes may belong to him or to Sergeant Reynolds. *"Get those turrets up! Watch your fields of fire!" - To Marines in the beginning of Crow's Nest. *"Quiet. Cut the chatter." *"Calm before the storm, Marines. Enjoy it." *"Point of entry, best assessment?" - In the cave area, level Crow's Nest. *"Agreed. Master Chief, get there." - After a Marine suggested the Hangar. *"Agreed. Chief, Arbiter. Get there." - In Co-op. *"Drones! A whole swarm! Take 'em down!! Short, controlled bursts!!" - In Ops Center. *"You did the best you could, sir. Let's get the survivors up to the hangar. There's an elevator just outside the barracks." - To the Master Chief, in Co-op. *"I repeat: My convoy's been hit. I've got wounded...(Static) We're on the Tsavo Highway about...(Static) East of Voi. Someone, anyone, please, respond!" - By COM, level Tsavo Highway. *"We were en route to Voi, Chief. Banshees jumped us, started strafing. Pretty much ruined our day." - To the Master Chief. *"Marines in Voi really needed my supplies, Chief. But I'm pretty sure they'll be plenty happy to see you." - In a Warthog with the Master Chief, riding into the tunnel blocked by a Shield Barrier. *"Take down that barrier, Chief. Power Supply should be inside the tunnel." - If you wait to lower the Energy Barrier. *"Chief, the barrier only works against vehicles. You should be able to walk right through." *"Take down the Barrier Chief." If you wait to lower the energy barrier at the final barrier. *"Ready when you are, Chief. Open the door, take point; we'll cover you with the .50!" - In the beginning of the level The Storm. *"Chief, open the door so we can roll on through!" *"Gotta get around ‘em, Chief! Look for gaps in their armor!" - If the Chief can't defeat the Mgalekgolo in The Storm *"Hey... how's ninety millimeters of tungsten strike ya?" - Taunting the Covenant while leading a group of Scorpion Tanks on The Ark. *"All armor, form up on the lower doorway. Chief, get upstairs; have your robot pick that lock!" - On the level the The Ark. *"Yeah, well... you're also our ticket through this wall. So if you don't mind...?" - To 343 Guilty Spark. *"We'll go along Chief, you take the upper floor. Make sure we have a path through the wall!" *"All armor, form up! Hit 'em where it hurts!" *"First line clear! Move up!" - When the two Wraith's are destroyed. *"Second line clear! Push forward!" *"Bravo, flank and cover! I want everybody supportin' the Chief; he'll take it down! *"Take out the legs Chief" - If the Chief stalls in the Scarab fight on The Ark. *"TAKE OUT THE LEGS! Climb on board!" - If the Chief keeps stalling. *"The back plating looks vulnerable, light that sucker up!"- If he stalls further. *"Hit it in the KNEES Chief!"- If the Chief cannot defeat the Scarab. *"Alright, up the beach! Take down that Wraith! - In the level The Covenant. *"Hornets inbound!" - In the level The Covenant. *"Present-Arms!"- In the Epilouge. Gameplay Quotes Halo: Combat Evolved Random Combat Quotes: *"Bet they know all about God now!" - Said when killing off a group of Covenant. *"Well, damn! You monkeys almost looked like soldiers out there!" - Whenever his squad clears an area of enemies. *"Well, that's one way to save ammo!" - If you run over a lot of Covenant with a Warthog. *"It always pays to make sure." - Shooting a dead Covenant body. *"Fall back!" - When Marines are getting quickly killed (note that even though he gives the order to fall back, no one falls back, not even him). *"He's an idiot, about to become a dead idiot." *"Oh!" - When getting hit. *"Oh! Ahhh that burns!" - Under fire. *"Oh! I'm hit!" - Under fire. *"Huhhh! Damit!" - Under fire. *"I would have been your daddy, but a dog beat me over the fence!" - Taunting enemies. This line is shared with Johnson, and referenced in a Halo 3 skull. *"You are gonna die!" - After becoming severely injured and extremely angry. *"You are dead! Damn dead!" - As above. *"Show me what you got!" - As above. *"Who wants a piece of me!?" - As above *"You got insurance on this thing?" - When you drive a Warthog badly. *"Rock n' roll, let's get ready people!" - When sighting a far-off enemy. *"Break out the butter, because you are about to get fried!" - Engaging enemies on a Warthog gun. *"Pedal the metal!" - When he gets in the Warthog. *"That's another...Anyone gonna help me here?" - After he kills an enemy by himself, with no aid. *"Wow, theres no stopping me now!" - After killing an enemy. *"EW! Just like a big zit!" - After an Infection Form explodes. *"Get me an angle!" *"Want some more?" - After he kills an enemy. *"Got to have an angle!" *"Damn!" - When seeing a large number of enemies. *"Get me a damn angle!" *"Where, where?" - Resonding to Marine's alerts. *"Nice and smooth now!" - When he rides in a Warthog over uneven terrain. *"Anybody see em?" - looking for the enemy. *"Stay on target" - When shooting an enemy from a Warthog. *"There it is!" - Usually another Marine will then say "I got him!". *"Line them up, people!" - After killing multiple enemies. *"Alright! Pick em up, lay em down marines!" - Engaging the enemy. *"Keep it up people!" - When one of his sqaud takes an enemy out. *"Everybody out, lets go go go!" - After getting out of a Warthog. *"Hey!" - If you shoot near him while he is idle. *"Go go go go go!" - After getting out of a Warthog. *"Aaaa!" -If you shoot near him while he is idle. *"What the...?" -If you shoot near him while he is idle. *"Wow!" -If you shoot near him while he is idle. *"Huhhh!" -If you shoot near him while he is idle. *"Hey, try aiming now!" - If you shoot at him. *"Watch it!" - If you or another marine shoot him. *"Watch your fire!" - If you or another marine shoot him. *"You cant touch this!" - After killing an enemy. *"Firing!" - Engaging the enemy. *"Covering fire!" - Engaging the enemy. *"Game on" - After getting in a Warthog. *''Alright, lets go!" - After getting in a Warthog.'' *"Its showtime!" - After getting in a Warthog. *"Pile out people, lets move!" - After getting out of a Warthog. *"Kick some ass!" - After getting out of a Warthog *"Floor it!" - After getting in a Warthog. *"Go, kick ass!" - After getting out of a Warthog. *"Lets roll!" - After getting in a Warthog. *"I'm on fire!" - After killing a large number of enemies. *"You like that?!" - After killing an enemy. *"Here comes more" - After seeing more enemies. *"Oh, that will teach them..." - After killing multiple enemies. *"Let God sort them out!" - After killing multiple enemies. *"Oh, crap!" - After seeing enemies in the distance. *"Keep it steady!" *''"Dance sucker"'' *"Damn I look good" - after getting a kill. *"Get out of the way!" - If the player stands in his way. *"I can't get a clear shot!" - If the player stands in his way. *"You are in my way boy!" - If the player stands in his way. *"Move, get your head down" - If the player stands in his way. *"AAA, that burns" - After getting shot with a plasma weapon. *"Over there!" - When he spots an enemy. *''Eat it!" ''- When shooting at an enemy. *"Trigger fingers down boys!" *"Come on" - Waiting to kill another enemy that is hiding. *"Boy, that all you got?!" *"Need some?!" *"Who else" *"How about some of this?!" *"Wear your glasses, boy!" *"What is wrong with you?" *"What is your problem?!" *"Point that thing somewhere else!" *"Hey, careful!" *"What the hell?!" *"Hey, its me!" *"Check your targets, Marines!" *"Hey, try aiming that weapon!" *"Hey!" *"Real good you jackass!" *"My men are not the enemy!" - If you start team killing. *"I'd love it if you'd stop killing my men!" - as above. *"A favor! Don't kill my men!" *"Would you mind not killing my men?!" *"Are you nuts?" *"Oh, he lost it" *"Whats wrong with you?" *"What the hell..." *"Oh, that's enough of that!" *"Take down his shields first" *"Dance, sucker" *"Get EEM, he is CRAZEE!" *"Kill that armored freak" *"He's gone rampant, take him down!" *"We're through with you, boy!" *"Get him, men!" *"Die traitor!" *"Take him out, marines!" *"Bust him up good!" *"That's enough of that, you are dead meat!" *"Oh, that's enough, you are dead!" *"Get him! Traitor." *"Jackass." - When you are killed for team-killing. *"Oh, Captain's not gonna like this one..." - As above. *"Cortana?!! Cortana, can you hear me in there?!" - If the Chief is killed. *"Somebody call Keyes, tell him what happened..." *"Alright, start digging a hole, someone start digging a hole." *"Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn!" *"We are bulled over!" *"This sucks with a capital K!" *"Oh, now what?" *"Oh, thats just great! Now what?" *"We are done for!" *"Somebody get Cortana out of his head" *"I dont believe it...I dont believe it!" *"Well, thats it!" *"Its over" *"Great! Now what?" *"This aint bad, this is real BAD!" *"Woooh...Damn it" *"Oh, that...thats it!" *"It is over!" - When throwing a grenade. *"Frag, out!" - Throwing a grenade *"Grenade! It's live!! It's live!" - If the Chief or a marine throws a grenade. *"Grenade! Get the hell outta there!" *"Huh?" *"Haaa!....What the...?" *"What the?...Hey!" *"Wow!" *"Whats that?" - After a Grunt throws a grenade. *"Work your mark marine!" - Engaging the enemy. *"Get the lead out! Marines!" - Engaging the enemy. *"Sorry." - After shooting an ally. *"Follow me marine." - looking for the enemy. *"Pick your targets marines!" - Engaging the enemy. Halo 2 *"Chief I know you saw me standin' there!"- When shot at. (He says the same in Halo 3.) *"You can't be that bad on purpose, Chief". - When you shoot him. *"Well, I'd be pretty angry too if my face looked like a squid!" -said whenever an Elite roars at him. *"How do I look like, Marine?" - Said after a Marine asks how Stacker is doing. *"Split Chin Bastard!" - to an elite *"Where the hell did you learn to drive?" - When the Chief drives a Warthog badly with Stacker on board. (He says this exact line in Halo CE as well.) *"Heh, and my mom thought I was gonna be a doctor." *"If we survive, remind me to kick your ass!" *"Ewww! Big green's gonna get ya!" *"Keep it up and you might be on my good side." - When the Chief scores a lot of kills. *"You got two hands, you used them before, use them now!" - When the Chief misses a lot of shots. *"Hey, you made that look easy!" - When the Chief kills an enemy with a headshot. *"I'll pretend... that was an accident, Chief." - When you shoot him. *"That's what I call a team effort, let's get ready, people!" - When two or more Marines kill an enemy. *"That is why you got the I in Chief." - When the Master Chief clears the area of enemies. *"You do not have the right to wear the beret!" - When the Chief misses a lot of shots. *"Hey, if you suck, it's your own damn fault." - said after a Marine complains of kill stealing *"Hey, anyone got earplugs?" - While climbing into the Warthog Gunner seat (he says the same in Halo 3). *"I can't hold a grudge against you." - If you kill too many Marines and you stop. *"That'll be one dollar for the first minute, ten cents after that." - When given a bad weapon. *"Man, I could make a mess with this!" - If given a power weapon. *"Don't cry, you're gonna make me feel bad." - After killing an enemy. *"Man, you're shooting like you got a cheat code!" - If you shoot bullets and miss your targets a lot. *"Next time I need a taxi you're the man to call, Chief!" - Outskirts after you jump something in the Warthog and land safely. *"These Marines look up to you, Chief." - If you kill a Marine. *"How are you still alive?" - After the Chief misses a lot of shots or kills an ally and injures him. *"Alright, I admit it,That Hurt!" - when shot. (Also said in Halo 3) *"Does the word training mean anything to you?" - When you shoot him. *"Ew! You make my mother-in-law look pretty!" - When attacking an Elite. *"Suck it, split-lip!" - Taunting an Elite. *"Uh, leave the cursing to the professionals, son." - Said after a Marine shouts "Stupid alien!" *"Chief...you owe me big time." - If given a bad weapon. *"You are lucky that breathing is an involuntary reflex." - If the Chief becomes injured. *"You are VERY lucky breathin' is an involuntary action!" When the Chief kills many enemies by himself without grenades. *"Hey! Mr. Spaghetti!" - Seeing an Elite. *"Boy, he's so ugly when he cries the tears roll down the back of his ears!" - Upon seeing a Elite. *"That's fine and all, but you still owe me twenty bucks." When give Stacker a power weapon. (Also said in Halo 3) *"Come on out here so I can Smoke ya!" *"Oh, We got a Ghost inbound!" *"Alright, this is it, people! Let's rough 'em up!" - When faced with multiple enemies and vehicles, and allied with a group of Marines. *"Careful, she's a kicker!" - When getting off a warthog turret. *"Well, if you think you can do better..." - When ordered off a warthog turret after multiple kills. (Also said in Halo 3) *"Well, too bad!" - Said after a marine shouts "I got shotgun!" as he gets into the shotgun seat before the other Marine. *"Let the pretty lady in!"- Stacker "You trying to get slapped or kissed?"- Female Marine *"Does the name Bozo mean anything to you?"- when you shoot him. *"Fool me once, shame on me. Fool me twice, I kill you." as per above. *"Hey, cow chunky!" *"Hostile! And I mean it!" *"Hot potato!" when throwing a Grenade. *"Holy shit, that was fun, but DAMN!" When the barrel rolls over an ally. *"NOW WHAT WAS SO HARD ABOUT THAT?!" When the team quickly dispatches multiple enemies. *"Calamari!" After he, a Marine, or the Master Chief kills an Elite *"EHHHHHHHH Calamariiiiiii!" To an elite *"I hope you ain't all talk marine." - when a marine taunts the enemy. Halo 3 Note: some of these quotes may require the IWHBYD Skull active to be heard. *"This is gonna be a nightmare for the hazmat people." - Regarding the Flood infestation of Voi. *"I want hot barrels people!"-When shooting with a group of marines. *"Hey, Hey, Hey!" - To Master Chief upon entering a Warthog. He also says this in the first game. Oddly enough, he is even more likely to say it when blasting an enemy, such as an Elite, with the shotgun. *"Once more with feeling, let's go, people." - When engaging a target. A reference to the Halo 2 level High Charity which has a chapter entitled Once More, With Feeling. . *"Hey, I heard you fellas taste JUST LIKE CHICKEN!" - taunting Jackals. *"Hey nice going ace, NOW who's gonna save the human race?" - If You Die. Dubbos has the same line. *"Is sucking that bad really your idea of humor? Chief!"- when you shoot him. *"I'm sorry. Your name is... uh..." - When he accidentally kills a Marine. *"He's dead." - When a Marine is killed. *"Anyone got some earplugs? Guess I'll have to stick my fingers in my ears!" - getting on to a warthog turret *"Hey, you hungry? Here, have some bullets!" - IWHBYD Skull required, on The Ark. *"Yep, it's really me." - On Floodgate, IWHBYD may be required. *"You big footed, ugly sucker!" - Taunting a Brute. *"Its a Scarab! Bring out the elephant guns boys!" - when facing a Scarab. *"Big guns for big boys! it's a Scarab! lets bring it down!" - when facing a Scarab. *"I'm gonna send you all the way back to Planet Jackass!" - when engaging hostilesAnti-Air Wraith *"Don't eat that donut!" - said Crow's Nest with IWHBYD Skull on. *"I want HOT BARRELS people! KEEP IT UP!" - When engaging a large group of enemies. *"Pour It on! Do not let up!"- When engaging a large group of enemies. *"What in the hell-?" - When getting shot. *"Swap 'em for the mag." - When switching weapons with the Chief. *"Grenades are like RAM. You can never have too much." - After the Chief or a Marine gets a grenade kill. *"This is too much!! Even for a Pete! Aaaaah!" - Said when he takes damage. *"Ever heard of a fair trade?" - when given a bad weapon *"Chief, can I be your friend?" - When the chief get's multiple kills *"I don't need bodies, I just need a count!" - After all enemies and some Marines are dead. *"Damn, I look good!" - After getting a lot of kills quickly. *"Dodge that, ya son of a bitch!" - After finally killing an enemy. *"Next one who dies gets double duty, cleans my laundry " - When a Marine dies. *"And my mom thought I was gonna be a doctor!" - After killing an enemy. *"Sir, we have to develop what we call trust." - After the Chief steals his kill. *"Hey! Where's the morphine?" - When he gets hit by enemy fire. *"Kill them all! Sort it later, let's keep it on 'em!"- when a grunt screams, "There gonna kill us all!" *"Fall in over here!" - Stacker "Yeah, you got it... Will there be snacks?"- Marine *"Keep firing! Let's spend some of that taxpayer money!" - When engaging enemies. *"There is no radio. Quit looking for it and drive!" - When you flip a Warthog, IWHBYD Skull required. *"When you die, I'm gonna be a happy, happy man." - When attacking a Brute. *"Sir, I know you saw me standing here" - when shot at. *"I didn't like him either, but DAMN!" - After you get killed by Marines. IWHBYD Skull required *"Let God sort 'em out!" - Engaging enemies. *"Hey! No one said, 'freeze tag'!" - If the Master Chief/Arbiter and all surrounding allies are inactive for a while. *"That's fine and all... but you still owe me twenty bucks." - When given a good weapon. *"I hope you're not all talk, Marine." - When a Marine taunts an enemy. *"Ok, I admit it, THAT HURT!" - when shot. *"You Remembered!" When Given a good weapon, IWHBYD needed. *"Yo mama's so ugly, her tears run down the back of her head!" - Taunting a Brute. *"Chief, you're freaking me out." - If you stare at Stacker for a while. *"Pour it on, Marines, you aren't paying for the rounds!" - Engaging enemies. *"Oh, crap!" - When stuck by a Grenade. *"Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah!" - when stared at *"You're breathing, you had me worried." - If the Chief becomes injured. *"Nice pause but the world ain't gonna save itself." - If the Chief stares at him. *"A plan is a beautiful thing when it works. This is a beautiful thing." - After area is cleared. *"According to the manual, you're a dumb ass!" - Taunting an enemy. *"Damn, that hurts! Oh crap..." - When stuck by a Spike Grenade. *"French fried ugly! Favorite dish!" - After killing an enemy. *"Hey there, blue bastard! You're gonna die!" *"I'm gonna carve a lucky charm outta you, meat head!" *"Hey, Mr. Latrine - is that a toilet on your back?" *"Hey, Chewie! Your about to be turned into a foot rest!" *"I'm gonna crack you open and put you on a pile of pasta!" *"17B! Bingo!" *"You're a thing named Blue, how do you do? Now you're gonna die!" (a reference to Johnny Cash's song "A Boy Named Sue") *"Alright, lets see what the big "A" can do." - said when spotting the Arbiter. *"That's okay, ten-for-one!" - said when Marine laments over a dead ally. *"Belay that, Marine!" - When other Marine says that they'll try to lure out an enemy. *"ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-HOLD YOUR FIRE!"-said when being shot by ally,IWHBYD required *"I bet a fiddle of gold against your soul 'cause I think I'm gonna kill ya'!" - Halo 3, IWHBYD required. *"You're gonna look like a splat on my wind shield, big blue!" *"I'm gonna rip your head off and shove it where the sun don't shine!" IWHBYD required. *"Boy, the uglier they are, the harder they fall!" IWHBYD possibly needed. *"Get it off! Someone get it off!" - when a Plasma Grenade or Infection Form attaches to him. *"I'm sorry, did you really need to be that bad?!" - when you shoot him. *"I do not like the idea of dying, just so you know." possibly IWHBYD needed. *"Wow, it's not even my birthday!" when given a good weapon, IWHBYD needed. *"Hey, if you ever want this back...too bad!" when given a good weapon. *"I had better not find this lying around somewhere" - when a good weapon is taken from him. *"We have an uninvited Wraith coming in for breakfast!" IWHBYD needed. *"We have an uninvited Wraith! - when spotting a wraith. *"Don't worry, there'll be more." - when all the enemies are dead. *"This is not where the American idles!" IWHBYD needed. *"I just love getting up every morning and kicking ass." *"Remember me, from New Mombasa?" if you stare at him for a while. *"All the things left back there is a shortcut to Hell!" *"This is what we paid for, lets get ready, people!" *"Move on through, Marines!" - Order given by him. *"Hey - ho! Well done, Marines!" *"Woo! leave room for daddy!" - When getting in a Warthog. *"I'm gonna cut you open and spill you in the dirt." *"Aw, it's gone crazy! Kill it, kill it, kill it!" When a Brute goes berserk. *"Well thanks for the help, but I didn't need it." when you steal one of his kills. *"All right, let's drive it like you stole it." when boarding a Warthog. *"Drive her like she's got a trunk full 'o moonshine." When boarding a Warthog, IWHBYD needed. Reference to The Dukes of Hazzard in which a part time job for the Duke boys is to deliver Moonshine for their Uncle Jesse and conceal it in the trunk *"Shoot me!" When getting infected. Reference to the Alien ''franchise, when the many people infected beg to be killed. *"Well, lets see what you got, Mister "A"." When he sees the Arbiter. *"You know, I could've stayed home today" If he's getting severely injured. *"Holy crap! You hit him in the mind!" when you melee an enemy, IWHBYD needed. *"I'm gonna rip you into itty-bitty pieces!" when he sees an enemy, IWHBYD needed. *" It ain't no puppy, Soldier" - referencing a Brute to a Marine. *"Are you familiar with the term; "Rode it like a rented mule"?" When the Chief drives badly. *"You know that thing on the left? ''IT'S A BRAKE!" If the Chief drives a Warthog badly. *"Damn, you sure you got a license?" when you drive badly, also said in Halo 2. IWHBYD possibly needed. *(coughs)" Yeah, maybe I should drive..." when crashing a vehicle. *"I'm gonna shave this one and see if we're related." Said after killing a brute. *"It's an ass-kickin' party and we're ALL invited!" IWHBYD needed. *"Only marines can kick ass like that!" - When making a jump in a mongoose or warthog. *"Ahh!"-When getting swarmed by infection forms. *"No No Noooo!" -Getting infected. *"These things do not grow on trees, I am not paying" -When you roll a mongoose. *"Yeah, I know. I'm awesome/handsome" If stared at. IWHBYD possibly needed. *"What the hell?" When a marine is splattered by a chopper. *"Now I'm tough but damn!"When shot and badly injured. *"You bastards are goin' back to where ever the hell you came from!" When shot several times. Halo: Reach Firefight Voice *"Do I look like an ammo bank to you?!" - When previewing his voice in the Armory. *"Yes?" - When previewing his voice in the Armory. *"I can see myself in your visor! Pretty..." - When previewing his voice in the Armory. *"All those years of braces for nothing!" - When scoring a headshot. *"Boom, headshot." - When scoring a headshot. *"Look, no brains!" - When scoring a headshot. *"M41 up." - when switching weapons to a Rocket Launcher. *"Rockets up." - when switching to a rocket launcher. *"Fuel Rod Cannon up." - When switching weapons to a Fuel Rod Gun. Note that Stacker wrongly calls it a Fuel Rod Cannon. *"T-33 up." - When switching to the fuel rod gun. it is known as the Type-33 Light Anti-Armor Weapon. *"Check out this big ol' banana slug!' or "Watch me bounce one off the wall!" - Rare, when picking up a Fuel Rod Gun. *"We have GOT to blow something up!" When picking up a Plasma Launcher. *"Anyone asked for a giant pile of explosions?" When selecting the Plasma Launcher. *"I'm chargin' my laser." Upon picking up a Spartan Laser. Reference to the internet meme, I'MA FIRIN' MA LAZOR. *"I'm driving." - When getting into the driver's seat of a vehicle. *"Saddle up we're movin' out!" When getting into the driver's seat of a vehicle. *"Ok, find me somethin' to shoot!" When getting into the turret seat of a vehicle. *"Frag out!" - When throwing a Fragmentation Grenade (he'll also say it when throwing a Plasma Grenade too). *"Oooh, closed casket for you!" - When you kill an enemy with a headshot (may require IWHBYD skull). *"I could drive a truck through that hole!" - When you kill an enemy with a headshot (may require IWHBYD skull). *"Oh, goddam-" - When stuck by a plasma grenade. The phrase is cut off by the explosion. *"Well it's nice knowing you all!" - said quickly when stuck by a plasma grenade. *"I can see through that!" - when scoring a headshot. *"Down you bastard!" - when landing a shot. *"Fire in the hole!" - When throwing a grenade. *"Solid Hit." - upon pummeling an enemy, also when scoring a headshot on an enemy. *"Goodnight." - upon pummeling an enemy. *"Sweet dreams!" - upon pummeling an enemy. *"Clean kill" - upon pummeling an enemy (validation required). *"OUCH!! HOT HOT!!!! - upon overheating a battery-powered weapon. *"Changin' mag!"- when reloading a weapon. *"Out standing" - when getting a multi-kill. *"That is how it done" - when pummeling an enemy. *"Ooh headshot" - when scoring a headshot on an enemy. *"Come on, bring it!" - when throwing a grenade. *"Next!" - when scoring a headshot on an enemy. *"Off like a light" - when scoring a headshot on an enemy. *"I got hot barrels people and I wanna melt em down!" - when throwing a grenade (Rare will require IWHBYD skull) *"Give them a ticket to hell" - When throwing a grenade (mostly plasma grenades) *"Well there's one dead bonkity bonk/bump" - when pummeling an enemy (Rare will require IWHBYD skull) *"Could you please direct your blood-chilling, emotionless gaze elsewhere?" - When stared at. *"I got no spare ammo, and I'm sure as hell not gonna let you borrow my car!" - When stared at. *"Uh, how about us getting moving, Lieutenant?" - When stared at. *"You didn't think they were just gonna up and die 'cause you wanted 'em to?" - When stared at. *"Ah hell no!" - When stuck with a Plasma Grenade. *"Changing mag!" - When reloading. *"There's another dead alien." - When killing an enemy. *"Yeehah!" - When killing multiple enemies or getting a headshot. *"Get some!" - When killing multiple enemies or said randomly. *"Headshot!" - After getting a headshot. *"WOOO!!" - Upon getting a spree of any kind. Category: Quotes